Sonata III: Lujuria
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: Las naciones estudiantes ya han ingresado a la Academia Mundial W, y, siendo el primer día de estadía, un Sadie Hawkins es celebrado como baile de bienvenida. Islandia busca impresionar a una chica en especial, pero obtendrá algo muy diferente en cambio (Hong Kong x Islandia, menciones de Islandia x OC).


**_Y estas yemas nunca recorrerán tu piel  
>Y esos brillantes ojos azules, sólo pueden encontrarse con los míos<br>A través de una habitación  
>Llena de gente que es menos importante que tú<em>**

**_"Love Love Love" de Of Monsters and Men_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV de Emil:<span>**

"¿Así estoy bien?" Preguntó Hong Kong, apartándose del espejo para enseñarme su traje: una camisa blanca con una chaqueta y pantalón negros, como adorno una rosa artificial roja y un cinturón de tela del mismo color que la flor

"Claro que sí" Respondí, cuando lo cierto era que me parecía inusual verlo vestido de esa manera, "Estoy seguro de que a Taiwán le encantará" Le aseguré en busca de un cumplido, pues después de todo, no se veía mal, "¿Cómo me veo yo?" Pregunté yo esta vez, extendiendo los brazos y girando para que pudiera inspeccionar mejor; yo, por mi parte, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta y pantalones grises, y un cinturón de tela azul, sin detalles florales por ningún lado (he de admitir que me veía algo mediocre, pero quería evitar llamar la atención)

Hong Kong ladeó su cabeza y esbozó una afable sonrisa reconfortante.

"Como que te ves… perfecto" Inquirió, acercándose a mí

Un silencio inquietante perturbó la comodidad del ambiente, colmándolo solamente con la mirada brillante de mi compañero de habitación. Hong Kong pasó su mano por mi cabello, llevando suavemente un mechón detrás de mi oreja, lo cual hizo a mis mejillas teñirse de un color arrebolado. Avanzó un poco más, dejándonos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro; él cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios, comenzaba a temer lo que vendría luego…

"¡Chicos! ¿¡Están listos para el baile!?" Polonia repentinamente abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación de par en par, interrumpiendo el incómodo momento

Hong Kong se apartó de mí. Pude ver entonces que no sólo se trataba de Polonia, sino de todos nuestros amigos también, lo que hizo que me avergonzara de tal modo que me sonrojé aún más de lo que lo había hecho hacía unos minutos.

"_Ve~ _¿Qué estaban haciendo?" Preguntó Veneziano, tan vivaracho como siempre

"N-Nada" Respondimos ambos al unísono, azorados

"Oh mi Dios, Is, ¿vas a ir así?" Polonia cuestionó con una expresión desesperada mientras señalaba mi traje

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Se supone que es un Sadie Hawkins, o sea que las chicas invitan a bailar a los chicos, tienes que estar presentable si quieres que Feroe te elija" Romano inquirió con una sonrisa burlona

"Pff… No te preocupes por eso, Feroe lo elegiría con o sin traje puesto" Agregó Aland, haciendo al resto convulsionar en risas

"¡Cállense! ¡Ya basta! ¡No es gracioso!" Me quejé ya que tal frase me avergonzó, y sin embargo sabía que podía llegar a ser cierto

"Oigan, como que ya deberíamos dejar de burlarnos del pobre e ir al baile de una vez, que llegaremos tarde" Sugirió Hong Kong

Una oleada de "cierto" fue dicha y salimos de la habitación para ir al gimnasio, donde el baile estaba siendo llevado a cabo.

*****NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE*****

Las jóvenes naciones abandonaron el edificio "Pangea", donde usualmente moraban, atestando las escaleras de carcajadas y habladurías pubescentes.  
>Caminaron rápidamente hacia la construcción que era el gimnasio en su premura por encontrar a las chicas, quienes ya los estaban esperando con sonrisas y miradas expectantes.<br>Todos los países ingresaron al lugar, donde se dividieron en dos grupos según su sexo; el sonido del electro-pop actuando como música de fondo.  
>Las chicas avanzaron hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de una melodía rápida y pegajosa; los movimientos de los parlantes hacían eco por todo el salón y el suelo debajo temblaba gracias a ello. Los caballeros, por otra parte, se quedaron parados al frente de la mesa de dulces, esperando a que las dominantes dieran el primer paso.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde la llegada de las naciones, y, siendo las doce de la noche, los lentos comenzaron a sonar.<br>Mónaco extendió su mano, invitando a Seborga a bailar con él. Belarús jaló del brazo de Polonia, haciendo sonreír temerosamente a este, colocó su mano en su cintura y tomó la otra mientras se comenzaban a mover lentamente. Orcadas, descontenta, miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Shetland, quien vacilante fue junto a ella.

"¡Corea! ¡Ven conmigo!" Indonesia se le abalanzó a Im Yong, apoderándose de su brazo para luego arrastrarlo hacia la pista

Srpska caminó lentamente en busca de Luxemburgo, ofreciéndole su mano y apartando su sonrojada mirada una vez que lo halló. Él enarcó una ceja y la tomó algo desconcertado por su actitud.

"¿Bailarías conmigo?" Le preguntó Bélgica a Romano

"¿Eh? S-Sí" El italiano aceptó sorprendido, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color de rosa

Romano avanzó hacia el lugar de Bélgica, donde la tomó de su cintura y sus manos se encontraron para comenzar a bailar.

"¿Gustas bailar?" Seychelles se dirigió a Veneziano

"Por supuesto~" Contestó con voz jocosa

Filipinas se acercó a Macao dando unas risitas, y le extendió su mano para que luego él la tomara y la besara. Por último, Malvinas le guiñó un ojo a Aland, y él advirtió entonces que debía ir con ella.  
>El resto de las parejas se armaron a medida que los temas iban pasando; sin embargo, Feroe y Taiwán parecían estar divirtiéndose sin compañía masculina…<p>

"Vaya… como que nos hemos quedado solos" Inquirió Hong Kong, dirigiéndose a Islandia

"Sí…" Respondió el islandés, aún estupefacto por lo que estaba viendo

Repentinamente, notó que el asiático se dirigía hacia la salida.

**PDV de Emil:**

"Hey, ¿a dónde vas?" Cuestioné, viendo que mi compañero abandonaba el gimnasio

"No me quedaré aquí parado toda la noche, ¿vienes conmigo?" Me preguntó, haciendo un ademán para señalar hacia afuera

Lo seguí entonces vacilante hacia Pangea, donde las luces se encontraban apagadas y ni una sola alma se hacía audible en la oscuridad. Ambos subimos las escaleras, el sonido de nuestros mocasines golpeteándose contra la madera hacía eco por todo el hall.  
>Abrimos la puerta de nuestra habitación: no había nadie adentro. Hong Kong se sacó su chaqueta y la lanzó a una silla sin reparos, yo le imité, pero en vez de lanzarla a la silla, la lancé a la cama.<br>Me acerqué a la ventana y miré por ella al gimnasio, donde todos nuestros compañeros y amigos se hallaban reunidos, mas ninguno de ellos me importaba… sólo me era imposible apartar la vista de una de ellas: Feroe. Feroe era dulce, Feroe era buena, y Feroe estaba enamorada de Taiwán… Me sentía tan derrotado, afligido, humillado, abatido, lastimado… No había palabras para describir el sentimiento que entonces me asaltaba, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que sentía el corazón encogido y adolorido de tantas sensaciones negativas juntas… quería que todo esto se acabara ya, ¡ay! Lo único que quería era alguien a quién amar…  
>Repentinamente, sentí que alguien me rodeaba suavemente la cintura y me acariciaba al vientre con cariño.<p>

"¿Todavía estás molesto por lo de tu novia?" Hong Kong apoyó su mentón en mi hombro

"No es mi novia, y sí, aún estoy molesto" Contesté de mala gana, deshaciéndome de sus brazos y dirigiéndome a mi cama

"Vamos, sé mío tan solo por esta noche…" Murmuró

Entonces, se sentó al lado mío y acarició cuidadosamente mi mejilla… Ladeé un poco la cabeza, restregándola contra su suave mano, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban afectuosamente por cada poro de mi rostro, y dejaba como vestigio una extraña sensación que llenaba mi alma finalmente… Se acercó más a mí, y nuestros labios se encontraron…  
>En el túnel oscuro y húmedo que formaban nuestras bocas al juntarse, pude sentir el final de su lengua, el principio de sus dientes, el nacer de sus tiernos murmullos…<br>De repente, comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa atentamente, y sus dedos esta vez recorrieron todo rincón de mi torso desnudo acariciándolo, y sus yemas masajeaban suavemente la aureola de carne al encontrarse con esta.  
>Hong Kong me empujó lentamente contra el vidrio de la ventana en un estallido de pasión, haciendo que mi piel rozara con la aterciopelada cortina. Allí me besó numerosas veces sin cesar.<br>Sentía que al fin tenía a alguien, sentía una sensación de triunfo, me sentía como la persona más importante en este desastre de planeta, y todo gracias a él…

"Un momento" Dije, interrumpiendo toda aquella pasión, "Al fin tenemos un momento para ganar a las chicas que nos gustan… ¿Y tenemos que arruinarlo con esto?" Inquirí

Era cierto que él me hacía sentir como la persona más importante que jamás haya existido… Pero yo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, y, por más que Hong Kong lo intentase, él nunca podría llenar ese vacío en mi vida…

"¿Esto? Is… creí que yo –"

"¿Qué? ¿Creíste que podríamos ser algo más que amigos? ¿Qué te dejaría tocarme? ¿Qué iríamos por un helado después? ¿Hong e Is por siempre?" Le eché en cara todo lo que sentía, pues ahora me daba cuenta, de que él sólo me utilizaría a modo de consolador

"Is, estás equivocado, yo sólo –"

"Ya basta, se supone que tú estás enamorado de Taiwán, ve con ella antes de que mi "novia" Dije, abriendo comillas con los dedos, "Te gane de antemano" Finalicé la oración para luego volver a colocarme la camisa y la chaqueta rápidamente, "Ahora, si no te molesta, volveré al baile, tengo una chica a la cual impresionar" Advertí por último, dando un sonoro portazo al cerrar la puerta

**[...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gente... aquí con otro pedacito (¿pedacito? más bien tres cuartos) de capítulo de Réquiem Azul. Esta vez se trata de un Icey frustrado por un amor adolescente (presentando a~ mi OC, islas Feroe ^^ tranquilos, no es ninguna perra Mary Sue ni nada por el estilo) y un Hong Kong tratando de "animarlo". Como habrán visto, este es un intento fallido de trolleo... Pero RA en sí es un trolleo, por eso es que le digo "Mi bebé" =3 ya verán, así que cuidadito... Nos leemos la próxima, bye y gracias~! ^^<br>Piper, fuera~!**

**P.D: Esto... no me linchen ;; pero los países que van a la academia fueron elegidos a partir de un sorteo que hice yo misma para ver cuales iban y cuales no, y por supuesto también los que eran obvios... bueno sólo quería aclarar eso, ahora sí, los dejo continuar con su vida x'S**


End file.
